


A Cold Farewell

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [38]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Obsession, The Lonely Mountain, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-13
Updated: 2006-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakenshield's thoughts on Bilbo after he has dismissed him from the Company in TH, The Clouds Burst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Farewell

I know the others wonder at my treatment of Bilbo. Has he not fulfilled his duty, nay, more than fulfilled? Saved us more than once from imprisonment and death?

But to be beholden to someone who does not understand – it sits ill with me. Has not the dragon taken away everything – home and treasure? What remains if not dignity and pride?

Now, with our goal so close, he took the Arkenstone! The Heart of the Mountain!

Bilbo is a fool! Ignorant, meddling... miserable burglar! Yes – a traitor!

It was not his to take, not his to give away!

It is mine!

**Author's Note:**

> \- The title is the reversal of TH,“A Warm Welcome”.  
> \- Some of Thorin’s names for Bilbo are from TH, The Clouds Burst.
> 
>  
> 
> _13.12.06 Contribution to the There_and_back_again LJ community’s advent calendar’s prompt for the 11th December: Thorin Oakenshield._


End file.
